


Like Coffee

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-31
Updated: 2008-08-31
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Draco muses while he has his coffee one morning.





	Like Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> A/N: For all you coffee drinkers and addicts out there. There's a video on youtube, that inspired me to write this: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=baLaHiBPuR4>. The song is pretty, but it's the pics that make it worth!
> 
>  Thanks to Romany for helping me with this!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling.

 

Strong. Intense. Rich.

Warm, bittersweet liquid, sliding smoothly over your tongue like some essence of life, giving you a thorough awakening. Sometimes milder, sometimes sweeter, or sometimes extra creamy. Know what I’m talking about? …That single first gulp is like welcoming something familiar back inside you. Drunk in the morning, it’s the best.

Always powerful and always fresh, even though you have it every day. It has the power to calm you down and make your pulse race; both in the same package. It’s lifeline, it’s your partner in crime. Once you get addicted to it you’ll only be yourself after your daily dose.

It’s a hot beverage; it’s a fancy beverage; it’s your everyday beverage. It’s terrible when it’s cold, and impossible when it’s steaming. It’s dreadful to touch when boiling! It’s comfortable in its familiarity and yet it keeps you on your toes.

Such a simple, ordinary thing to have your morning coffee every day, while at the same time, it’s a ritual. Sometimes, those quick minutes you spend savoring it in the morning are the best part of your day…

~~~

You and coffee are so alike; it might just be your equivalent in drinks, Harry. Lucky you, because I can’t live without it!   
  
Do you know how much I love it?

 


End file.
